Team 7 Meets the Dishwasher
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Sakura has been assigned her most difficult mission yet. She must…teach Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi how to use a…dishwasher…? Well. This will be fun… Team 7 fic. ONESHOT.


**I realize its been like, forever since I've wrote something/updated something...**

**I blame school.**

**And homework.**

**But, while I was trying to search through my writers' block, and doing the dishes, something amazing hit me.**

**And I was inspired...**

**So inspired I burst out laughing on the spot and my sister looked at me weirdly...**

**-shifty eyes-**

**...What...?**

**Anyways!**

**Thank you, one and all, for clicking on that little link that brought you to my story.**

**Now please read.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...let me check... -rifles through wallet- Well, I guess not!**

**Ta! Have fun reading!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Team 7 meets the Dishwasher**_

"What the hell is _that_?" Naruto Uzumaki demanded of the only female on Team seven, Sakura Haruno.

"Dobe. It's a ninja and it's going to kill you," said Sasuke Uchiha coolly. On the inside he was smirking. He wanted to freak Naruto out.

"WHAT? DIE DIE DIE!" Naruto lunged at the offending object.

Sakura screeched above all the hubbub, truly offended.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! STOP HURTING MY DISHWASHER!" And she proceeded to give the blond-haired Kyuubi container a piece of her mind-and her evil punch of doom.

Meanwhile, on the edges of the 'battlefield', Kakashi and Sai were watching the whole scene play out, both of them amused.

"Eh, Sakura-chan! Don't hurt me! I was just trying to rid you of an evil ninja! HEY! WHY ARE YOU HOUSING AN EVIL NINJA LIVE IN YOUR HOUSE, 'TEBAYO?"

Sakura twitched. A vein and stress mark showed on her head.

"First of all…" She grounded out. "Sasuke, stop teasing Naruto. It's not funny. One more time and I might just actually kill you with my punch."

Sasuke gulped.

"And Naruto…" She said, sighing. "This is _not_ an evil ninja coming to kill you."

"Really, Sakura-chan? Do you know that for sure? It might be brainwashing you…" Naruto eyed the dishwasher with disdain.

Kakashi pulled out his porn.

Sakura grabbed it and ripped it into shreds.

"NO PORN IN MY HOUSE!" She shrieked.

Kakashi proceeded to cry a little.

"…Weird…" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sai stared.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Uh. He'll be OK…"

'You really think so, Sakura-chan?"

"YES I DO!"

"Idotoo!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Good!" She chirped, happy as can be. "Now, this, which Naruto previously thought was an evil ninja because Sasuke was being an ass-Sai, are you paying attention?"

Sai nodded.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

"You two, quit it. Anyways. This is a dishwasher."

"…What's it for?"

Dead silence.

"Tch. Dickless, you're stupid…" Sai muttered.

"Are you _serious_, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Hnn. Dobe."

"TEME!"

"You _two!_ QUIT IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Sakura roared.

They quieted down.

"Now…Naruto…this is a _dishwasher._ It's for washing _dishes…_" Sakura said slowly.

"…I still don't get it…" Naruto said.

Sakura rubbed her temples.

She opened the dishwasher, took a dirty plate from the sink, and stuck it in.

"…Are you guys going to help me load it?" She asked, looking at the three males behind her who were staring cluelessly at her.

The three rushed to help her, knocking over each other in their attempt to out-do each other in the Battle Against the Dirty Dishes.

"…Never again…never again…" Sakura muttered.

"DAMMIT DOBE!"

"SHUT IT TEME!"

_Crash_.

"…What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"HE DID IT!' They said at the same time.

Oh dear.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ha ha. Naruto's afraid of a dishwasher.**

**Even further, he doesn't know what a dishwasher is!**

**Ha ha, it cracks me up so much.**

**And Kakashi's porn got _pwned_...**

**Sigh. Good times, good times.**

**And Sasuke and Naruto are arguing, as always...**

**Things never change. xD.**

**Sakura's got her hands full.**

**Let's hope all goes well-!**

**Please don't forget to review on your way out!**

**But please don't flame-**

**Because I will be very pissed (and you will probably get a harsh PM/review back).**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


End file.
